Many buildings and especially temporary shelters in areas of recovery from natural disasters, such as hurricanes, are vulnerable to severe weather such as further hurricanes. Whilst temporary accommodation in the form of tents is often provided, the stay often extends for longer than would have been ideal and thus the likelihood of a further devastating event increases.
There is a need for an improved building structure that has improved weather resistance.
US-A-2006/010729 describes a building for transportation which is adjustable between a relatively compact transportable configuration and an extended usable configuration. This is not a flat-packed system but is sized to fit onto a trailer, typically. Thus, the building in its extended configuration comprises a base unit having a ‘back’ wall and two side walls and extending from each of the side walls an extended portion comprising two hinged, foldable sidewall leafs the distal edge of which adjoin a front wall. An apex roof, hinged to the back wall, covers the base unit and the first of the two hinged sidewall leafs, while a flat roof covers the outer extended portion. It may be moved to its compact form by folding the sidewall leafs inward whilst the front wall is moved toward the back wall. The roof for the extended portion moves inside the building. When the front wall is adjacent the base unit, the apex roof may pivot down so that one side of the roof is flat on the top of the base unit and the other side of the roof is flat adjacent the front wall. It is mentioned that a floor may comprise a pivot arrangements similar to the walls and thus pivot as the front wall moves toward the back wall. It is not apparent how this can be achieved. The building in this case is not intended to be occupied in its compact configuration and access is not apparent. In its compact configuration, the building has a cuboid profile which is not particularly deflective of wind or wind-carried ballistics.
GB-A-2078274 describes a building having a main structure with its own walls, windows and roof and a secondary roof structure which is pivotally mounted to the at least a portion of one wall and may be swung out and supported by posts, moved to form the roof of a verandah or retracted to a vertical position adjacent the wall, e.g. for protection in a cyclone. Secondary roof structures may be provided around the building.
US-A-2012/0180404 describes a building that is formed of hingedly interconnected components so that it can be supplied in a flat-packed arrangement and constructed with relative simplicity. Several configurations are described. However, a central or medial support element/partition is not described. Whilst it states that the building may be constructed for hurricane resistance, there is not provided normal and wind-resistant configurations.
US-A-2008/0141596 describes a system for modification of a building to reduce its stress from strong winds. According to the system, long trapezium and/or triangular-shaped windproof panels, made for example by fibrous materials such as recycled carpets, may be affixed at one side to anchoring devices buried in the ground at positions around the exterior of the building and then may be affixed to or leaned against the eaves of the building to form a pyramid-like structure capped by the roof of the house. Thus a reinforced structure is produced which better deflects wind. Such a system adds considerably to the footprint of the building, requires infrastructure by way of anchoring devices used only for this purpose and storage of the substantial panel elements between storms.
The present inventor has developed a building and building system that overcomes shortcomings of the prior art.